This invention relates to a luggage rack for a motor vehicle which has a steeply inclined end, comprising a roof-mounted carrier provided with guide rails, a guide rail arrangement in the area of the steeply inclined end corresponding to the gauge of the guide rails of the roof-mounted carrier, and a lifting mechanism by means of which a suitcase, which can be swivelled about a horizontal receiving shaft, can be lifted onto the roof-mounted carrier along the guide rail arrangement.
A luggage rack of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,006. The motor vehicle disclosed there has a steeply inclined end and is provided with a roof-mounted carrier for receiving the luggage rack. The roof-mounted carrier has guide rails which continue in the downward direction in the area of the steeply inclined end. The guide rails form lateral boundaries for the guiding of a luggage rack which can be moved by means of a lifting mechanism from a lower, approximately vertical position in the area of the steeply inclined end into its roof position horizontally disposed on the roof-mounted carrier.
From German Patent Document DE-OS 33 18 891, a roof-mounted carrier for a passenger vehicle is known which has a bottom carrier which can be fastened on a vehicle roof as well as a top carrier which can be moved relative to the bottom carrier and accommodates the respective load object. The bottom carrier is provided with guide rails into which the top carrier can be suspended and can be slid and swivelled into a loading and unloading position situated laterally with respect to the vehicle. This type of a roof-mounted carrier can also be used for passenger cars with a steeply inclined end. However, the receiving capacity of the roof-mounted carrier is limited by its size and the maximally permissible roof load defined for the vehicle roof.
From German Patent Document DE 92 17 122 U1, another roof-mounted carrier for a roof of a motor vehicle is known which comprises guide rails fastened on the roof as well as a longitudinal frame which can be longitudinally moved in the guide rails by means of guide rollers. The frame carrier can be moved out of the roof-mounted carrier in the rearward direction and can be lowered downward into an oblique position in which it is supported on a rear edge of the motor vehicle. A receiving carrier for the load to be transported can be inserted into this frame carrier in the obliquely set loading and unloading position. In the transport position, all carriers on the motor vehicle roof are pushed into one another and locked with respect to one another.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a luggage rack of the above-mentioned type which, on the one hand, permits a loading and unloading without a large expenditure of force and, on the other hand, has a relatively high receiving capacity for pieces of luggage.
This object has been achieved according to the present invention by providing a guide rail arrangement as well as a lifting mechanism which are components of a separate rear carrier, in which case the lifting mechanism comprises a receiving device for securing and lifting the suitcase. The suitcase is disposed in such a manner about its horizontal receiving shaft that, in an upper lifting position of the receiving device, it can be swivelled about its horizontal receiving shaft toward the guide rails of the roof-mounted carrier. A rear carrier is provided in addition to the roof-mounted carrier which rear carrier may also be used for receiving at least one piece of luggage. Because of the lifting mechanism, it is also possible to move the suitcase without a large expenditure of force into the guide rails of the roof-mounted carrier. The guide rails of the rear carrier and of the roof-mounted carrier are coordinated with one another such that the suitcase is first lifted along the guide rail arrangement of the rear carrier and, after the swivelling into a position aligned with the vehicle roof, can be pushed into the guide rails of the roof-mounted carrier. No additional carrier is required for the suitcase so that, unless it is mounted on the rear carrier or on the roof-mounted carrier, the suitcase can be transported in a simple manner like a commercially available suitcase.
In an embodiment of the invention, the guide rails of the roof-mounted carrier are provided with a locking device for securing the suitcase from an unintentional swivelling back on the rear carrier. As a result, the problem is avoided that the suitcase, after being lifted along the rear carrier and swivelled in the direction of the guide rails of the roof-mounted carrier, can swivel back again onto the rear carrier because of its own weight.
In a further development of the invention, the receiving device is provided with a catching device, which receives the receiving shaft of the suitcase when the suitcase is being detached from the guide rails of the roof-mounted carrier to be lowered along the rear carrier. This prevents the problem of the suitcase falling off of the roof of the vehicle after being detached from the guide rails of the roof-mounted carrier.
In a further development of the invention, the suitcase is provided with at least one pair of rollers which can be inserted into the guide rails. This facilitates the sliding of the suitcase in the guide rails. In addition, in a known manner, the suitcase can be moved separately on rollers.
In a further development of the invention, the at least one pair of rollers is disposed on the suitcase. The suitcase therefore represents a system case which is specifically adapted to the luggage rack according to the invention.
In a further development of the invention, the at least one pair of rollers is provided on a frame rack equipped with a receiving shaft, on which rack the suitcase can be fastened. In the case of this embodiment, a commercially available suitcase can be used which is clamped onto the frame rack in a simple manner. The frame rack is constructed particularly as a slightly modified hand luggage dolly.
In a further development of the invention, one locking device respectively is provided on the roof-mounted carrier as well as on the rear carrier for locking the suitcase in a transport position. As a result, it is possible to fasten the suitcase or suitcases without any additional locking devices on the roof-mounted carrier or on the rear carrier.
In a further development of the invention, the lifting mechanism is provided with a driving device. This driving device may be constructed as a vehicle-supply-system-operated electric adjusting drive or as a vehicle-supply-system-operated hydraulic or pneumatic adjusting drive or as a manual/pneumatic adjusting drive, in which case the required working pressure is applied by a lever pump for a lifting operation. A lowering of the receiving device takes place by means of a pressure reduction.
In a further development of the invention, the lifting mechanism is provided with a return stop and a friction brake. This further development is advantageous in the case of a purely manual system in order to prevent an uncontrolled sliding-off or lowering when the suitcase is lifted along the rear carrier.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.